


Indécent

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Ficothèque Ardente, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: recueil de drabbles Johnlock, parfois PWP, écris dans le cadre des soirées drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente.





	1. Fuck la décence !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Voici un recueil de Drabble, chacun inspiré par une image que je mettrait au début du texte.
> 
> Enjoy !

C'était totalement fou. Indécent. Déplacé. Obscène !

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était excitant.

John sentait qu'il devrait arrêter ça. D'ailleurs, quelques vagues protestations avaient réussi à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, sûrement poussé là par un reste de conscience. Mais sa voix était faible et manquait vraiment de conviction. Et elle s'éteignit bien vite, ses lèvres ne laissant plus passer que des gémissements de plaisir.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû accepter ça.

Mais il y avait les lèvres de Sherlock dans son cou et sa jambe entre les siennes, ce qui créait une délicieuse friction entre leurs érections. Il y avait la chaleur qui le consumait, formant un agréable contraste avec le froid de la porte dans son dos, ce qui augmentait son excitation. Il y avait la peur de se faire prendre, qui lui donnait des frissons et rendait le tout beaucoup plus intense.

Alors la décence pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, parce que John comptait bien laisser Sherlock le baiser bien profond dans cette morgue, contre les portes des caissons, même si elle contenait des cadavres.

 _De toute façon, la décence c'est très surfait_ , fut sa dernière pensée avant que le plaisir ne déconnecte son cerveau.


	2. Regards

Il y avait toujours eu un jeu de regard entre eux.

Sherlock pouvait être aussi froid que la glace, mais si on savait lire en eux, ses yeux vous donnaient un accès direct à toutes ses pensées.

John pouvait moduler son expression pour montrer un visage joyeux, mais en regardant bien, on pouvait voir ses vrais sentiments dans ses yeux.

Et il était les meilleurs pour lire dans les yeux de l'autre.

A la piscine, il ne leur avait fallu qu'un regard pour se comprendre, lorsque le pistolet était pointé sur la bombe. Sherlock lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à ça. John lui avait répondu oui sans hésitation. Sherlock lui avait demandé pardon. John lui avait dit que mourir à ses côté était la plus belle mort qu'il pouvait souhaiter.

Et tout ça sans un mot.

Oui, tout ce qui était important pour eux passait par des regards.

Alors ce n'était pas étonnant que leur mise en couple se soit passée de la même manière. Après une course poursuite, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, John lui avait envoyé un regard, lui disant « je t'aime ». Sherlock lui avait renvoyé le même regard.

Et ils s'étaient embrassé. Tout simplement.


	3. Pipe

John n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie. Ni cigarette, ni cigare, ni joint… Il n'avait jamais mis dans sa bouche que des choses très innocentes. Déjà, parce qu'il ne voulait pas bousiller sa santé. Mourir à cause d'une addiction qu'on s'est infligé en connaissance de cause, il trouvait ça idiot. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé ça « cool », comme tous les autres jeunes qui faisait ça pour se donner un style, frimer devant leurs amis. Et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de commencer à fumer pour se détendre. Il existait d'autre moyen pour ça, beaucoup moins dangereux pour la santé.

Et puis il avait découvert une nouvelle façon de fumer avec Sherlock, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une qui ne transformait pas vos poumons en un concentré de fumée.

D'accord, l'analogie était un peu malhabile, mais John la trouvait approprié. Après tout, on appelait ça « pipe » pour une bonne raison ! Et pour John, c'était exactement ça. Cette pipe-là était en chair, mais il s'agissait toujours de pomper pour en retirer un maximum de saveur. Et John adorait les gémissements qu'il réussissait à tirer de Sherlock ainsi.

Avant, John ne fumait pas.

Maintenant, il fumait avec Sherlock.


	4. Coming-out

John n'avait pas exactement prévu de coming-out. Après tout, il est hétéro. Et c'est malheureux, mais dans leur société, les hétéros n'ont pas besoin de le dire, contrairement aux homos.

Mais John est hétéro, alors pas de coming-out pour lui.

Sauf que maintenant, John sort avec Sherlock. Il n'est toujours pas gay, mais il embrasse Sherlock, Il fait l'amour à Sherlock, il lui fait des pipes quelque fois. Et ils se sont dit « je t'aime ». Parce que John n'est pas gay, mais il est fou amoureux de son colocataire. Et il veut le dire au monde entier.

Ainsi, la question du coming-out se pose sérieusement. Et John est dans une impasse. Comment le fait-on ? Surtout lorsqu'on a dépassé la quarantaine !

Mais au final, ça s'est fait très naturellement. C'est après une affaire très compliqué, qui leur avait pris plusieurs jours. Ils sont à Scotland Yard, en train de remplir quelques papiers. Et Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui. John le trouve beau. Il a envie de l'embrasser, et peu importe les gens autour d'eux.

Alors il se lève, et il l'embrasse. Devant tous les agents du Yard.

John sort avec Sherlock, et il l'a dit au monde entier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, pour l'instant c'est tout ! Je rajouterais les drabbles que j'écrirais lors de futures soirées de la ficothèques :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	5. Hippie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> (14/04/17)
> 
> Bonsoir tout le monde !
> 
> Voici donc les drabbles que j'ai écrits avec les images de ce soir.
> 
> Enjoy !

John gémit doucement, souhaitant pouvoir se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Tout, plutôt que rester assis ici !

Quand Mme Hudson lui avait proposé de venir prendre le thé avec quelque-unes de ses amies, John s'était représenté un après-midi un peu ennuyeux à discuter avec quelques vieilles dames. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles amies : c'étaient les amies avec lesquelles Mme Hudson avait vécu les années Hippies.

« - Vous vous souvenez de quand on s'est mis seins nu dans Time Square ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé ce jour-là ! Je me souviens de ce policier tout gêné qui n'osait pas me toucher…

\- Et le LSD, vous vous souvenez du LSD ? Je sais que c'est mauvais pour la santé, mais quelles sensations ! Surtout lors du sexe, dit une vieille dame toute ratatiné en bougent les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- D'ailleurs, celui qui nous le vendait n'était pas mal non plus. Tu t'es d'ailleurs mariée avec lui, n'est-ce pas Martha ? Rajouta une autre en interpellant Mme Hudson.

\- Oui, effectivement. Et je peux vous dire que je n'avais pas besoin de LSD, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

John ferma les yeux, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Que quelqu'un l'achève, par pitié !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> L'anecdote sur Time Square est inventé, je ne crois pas que quelque chose de similaire ait vraiment eu lieu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	6. La Cérémonie

Sherlock avança dans l'allée, le dos droit et la démarche ferme. Les pétales recouvraient presque l'herbe, déposés là par la brise de cette belle journée de printemps. Il faisait un temps magnifique, John devait être heureux de faire ça ce jour-là. Pour cette occasion, sans doute ne pouvait-on pas rêver mieux.

A vrai dire Sherlock s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait était John, au bout de cette allée. Il était sous l'arbre, celui-ci plein de petites fleurs blanches qui formaient comme des guirlandes. Derrière lui, le prêtre attendait.

En passant à côté des personnes réunis ici, Sherlock capta quelques regards, quelques sourires d'encouragements. Il senti quelques gouttes glisser sur ses joues. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il pleuve, en fait. Ça aurait caché ses larmes.

Enfin, il arriva devant John – mais ce n'était plus vraiment John, n'est-ce pas ? – et se stoppa devant lui.

Le prêtre commença à parler.

« - mes cher amis, nous sommes ici pour honorer la mémoire… »

Mais Sherlock n'écoutait plus, les paroles s'amalgamant en un vague fond sonore. Il ne pouvait que fixer les lettres gravé sur la pierre, les larmes coulant librement maintenant.

_Ci-git John Waston,_

_Ami, mari et conducteur de lumière._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum… Attention, ceci est une deathfic ?
> 
> Désolé, mais le mettre au début aurait un peu tout gâché !
> 
> … Faîte-moi connaitre votre avis quand même !


	7. Pilule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ATENTION ! Ceci est une deathfic, et ça parle de suicide.
> 
> Enjoy !

Derrière leur maison du Sussex, il y avait un grand cerisier. Sherlock lui avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait planté il y a longtemps, quand il était encore un petit garçon qui rêvait de pirates. John aimait beaucoup cet arbre, surtout lorsqu'il était en fleur. Ça donnait un air japonais au jardin, et un très bon goût au miel fabriqué par leurs abeilles.

Le banc en dessous, par contre, avait été rajouté par John lors de leur emménagement ici, il y avait déjà plus de vingt ans. Ils s'y installaient tout le deux les après-midi d'été, Sherlock fumant la pipe tout en lisant par-dessus son épaule le livre que tenait John, faisant des commentaires de temps en temps.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de vieux hommes de 80 ans, ratinés et blanchi par les années. Ils savaient très bien, l'un comme l'autre, que leur temps sur terre était bientôt fini. Ils le prenaient avec sérénité. Après tout, ils avaient bien vécus. Et ils avaient décidé que leur dernière aventure, ils la vivraient ensemble, comme toujours.

Assis sous ce cerisier, ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

« - Prêt ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Prêt si tu es prêt » répondit John en regardant son mari.

Et ils croquèrent dans leurs pilules.


	8. Voler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le quatrième et dernier drabble de cette soirée :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Sherlock avait toujours voulut voler. Tout petit déjà, il rêvait de partir de sa maison, de voler jusqu'au port et d'embarquer sur un des bateaux pour voir le monde. Plus tard, il rêvait de partir de son collège, où les gens étaient si stupides, de juste passer par la fenêtre pour s'envoler très haut, plus haut que les nuages, et y rester pour l'éternité.

Ne plus jamais se poser.

Le jour où il découvrit la drogue, il put enfin voler. Mais malheureusement, l'atterrissage survenait toujours, toujours plus dur et plus douloureux. Bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant, et Mycroft le força à s'arrêter.

Il décida alors que s'il ne pouvait pas voler, alors au moins, il se fabriquerait des ailes. Pour avoir l'espoir qu'un jour, elles l'emmèneront loin.

**oOo**

« - Elles sont magnifique, murmura John en caressant son tatouage. Pour quoi tu l'as fait ?

\- Pour voler » répondit Sherlock.

Loin de se moquer, John sembla exactement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, et demanda :

« - Et tu as réussi ?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si je volais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fini pour cette session :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	9. Pas dans cette vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> (12/05/17)
> 
> Bonsoir tout le monde !
> 
> Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fournée de drabble écrit ce soir lors de la soirée spéciale objets de la ficothèque. Cette fois pas de deathfic promis ! Juste des petits drabbles coquins et beaucoup de fluff ^^. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Sherlock n'avait pas bien compris quand Lestrade lui avait offert des menottes pour son anniversaire. Il lui en avait déjà piqué trois paires – dont une qui était dans le bac à légume –, il avait ce qu'il faut ! En plus, elles étaient entourées de velours, ce qui était complètement stupide – et très salissant.

Mais au vu du regard que s'échangèrent Lestrade et John, ainsi que des remarques de Mme Hudson, il finit par comprendre que c'était un jouet à des fins sexuelles. Il classa immédiatement ça dans la catégorie « inutile ». Leur vie sexuelle était parfaite et n'avait pas besoin de plus, merci bien !

Mais le soir même, quand les choses commencèrent à devenir intenses, il se révéla que John n'avait pas la même vision des choses.

Sherlock senti juste le métal froid sur son poignet avant que le système de fermeture ne retentisse avec un petit _clic_ et John se pencha vers lui, mordillant la peau de son cou.

« - Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard sceptique. _Pas dans cette vie_ , semblait-il dire. John s'employa à le faire changer d'avis.

Et le soldat gagna ce combat haut la main, comme toujours.


	10. Boules et billes

Molly retourna les pancakes, souriant quand elle vit la croûte dorée qui les recouvrait. Réussir des pancakes était un plaisir simple mais gratifiant ! Lorsque la cuisson fut finie, elle alla rapidement chercher une assiette – ce qui lui fit quand même faire un bon aller-retour dans leur cuisine immense. Mais son amante aimait le luxe, et Molly aimait Irène, alors elle s'en accommodait.

Son chargement en main, elle retourna dans le salon, où elle avait laissé Rosie en train de dessiner il y avait quelques minutes. Mais point de petite Watson dans le salon. Posant l'assiette, Molly partit à sa recherche, inquiète. Après quelques minutes de fouilles, elle trouva la petite fille de cinq ans en train de jouer sur le tapis de leur chambre.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle, soulagé, Molly remarqua enfin avec quoi elle jouait. Son visage blanchit brusquement.

« - Rosie non, lâche ça !

\- Tata, pourquoi les billes elles sont accrochées ?

\- C'est parce que ce sont des billes pour les grands ! Tu veux bien me les rendre s'il te plaît ? »

Quand elle eut récupérer ses biens, Molly s'empressa de les ranger hors de portée.

Note pour la prochaine fois : penser à ranger leur boules de geisha !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon premier Irène/Molly ! ça se fête non ^^ ?
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	11. L'arme

John était contrarié.

Non, c'était même plus fort que ça : il était frustré.

Cela faisait une semaine que Mycroft s'était pointé au 221B avec une enquête de niveau 10. Un authentique dix ! Sherlock avait été comme un fou, et John aussi, au début. Mais maintenant, il en avait marre. L'enquête durait depuis une semaine, ce qui voulait dire que ça faisait une semaine que Sherlock ne l'avait pas touché. Ne l'avait pas embrassé. N'avait pas dormi avec lui.

Ne l'avait même pas regardé en fait.

D'ordinaire, ça ne gênait pas. Il savait très bein dans quoi il s'était engagé quand il avait commencé à sortir avec le détective. Mais trop, c'était trop ! John était bien déterminer à faire plier Sherlock.

Et pour ça, il avait l'arme imparable.

ooo

Alors qu'il était dans le laboratoire, John se colla contre Sherlock et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

« - Pas maintenant, John » grogna Sherlock.

« - Très bien. Je suppose que j'ai mis ça pour rien alors ? » Demanda négligemment John en descendant un peu son jean, faisant apparaître son sous-vêtement.

Un slip rouge.

Sherlock gémit.

« - Tout compte fait… je pense qu'on a le temps ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne saurais pas, le slip rouge est un motif récurent du fandom de Sherlock, et il existe pas mal de fic sur le sujet :)
> 
> Review ^.^ ?


	12. Jouer du corps

Sherlock connaissait chaque minuscule détail de son violon. Il pouvait lire son passé dans toutes ses minuscules éraflures, dans chaque petit accro du bois. Il connaissait chacune des notes que son instrument pouvait émettre, savait exactement comment placer ses doigts pour en tirer la mélodie – ou le vacarme – qu'il voulait.

Ce violon l'avait suivi depuis son adolescence. Il l'avait suivi dans ses overdoses, dans ses enquêtes, dans ses fuites. C'était une extension de lui-même, qui exprimait ses sentiments pour lui.

Sherlock ne connaissait pas John depuis aussi longtemps que son violon. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient très semblables.

Il connaissait chaque détail du corps de John. Il pouvait lire son passé dans chaque cicatrice, chaque éraflure. Il savait exactement quelle partie caresser pour lui tirer un gémissement, quel endroit mordre pour lui faire pousser un grognement, où embrasser pour avoir un cri.

C'était une nouvelle mélodie à jouer, et il la jouait chaque soir avec application.

Et dans le noir de la nuit, alors qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres encore éveillé dans la ville endormie, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de son violon pour pouvoir lui dire « Je t'aime ».


	13. Cravate

Gregory papillonna des yeux, se réveillant doucement. Il tata d'une main paresseuse la place à côté de lui, et souffla de déception en la sentant vide et déjà froide sous ses doigts. Se retournant, l'inspecteur chercha des yeux son compagnon volatile. Il le trouva devant le miroir de la penderie, mettant sa cravate avec des gestes sûr et minutieux.

Lestrade se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant avec intérêt Mycroft enrouler ce bout de tissu autour de son cou. Il ne portait pour l'instant que sa chemise – repassée et sans un pli, bien sûr –, son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Il n'avait pas encore mit ses serres-manche et ses fixe-chaussettes, ce qui pour Mycroft était le summum du débraillé.

Le contraste entre cette cravate impeccablement mise et le reste de sa tenue émoustillait grandement le policier. Gregory se leva, et se dirigea vers Mycroft. Autoritaire, il prit la cravate d'une main et l'attira dans un long baiser. Puis, sans le lâcher, il recula doucement vers le lit.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps, grogna Myc.

\- Le gouvernement peut bien attendre, rétorqua l'autre. »

Et il le poussa sur le lit, la cravate enlevée tombant négligemment sur le sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un petit Mystrade pour la route ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)
> 
> Review ?


	14. Demande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier drabble de cette soirée :)
> 
> Enjoy !

John cherche à faire sa demande depuis une semaine. Mais il n'y arrive pas, et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Il n'a même pas vraiment envie qu'il dise oui, pourtant. Il connait la position de Sherlock sur le mariage, et la partage aussi. Il ne ressent pas le besoin d'aller à l'autel pour être plus heureux. Il est déjà l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Mais il a envie que Sherlock porte sa bague. Qu'il y ait cette sorte de promesse entre eux.

Et pour ça, il faut poser la question. Mais le monde entier semble s'être ligué contre lui pour l'empêcher de le faire. Quand ce n'est pas Lestrade qui les appelle, c'est Mme Hudson qui l'interrompt, ou encore Mycroft.

Et un soir, alors qu'ils sont sur le point de s'endormir après avoir fait l'amour, Sherlock lui dit :

« - J'ai trouvé la bague. »

John ne peut que souffler de dépit. Pas qu'il ait eut grand espoir de cacher ça longtemps à son détective de petit-ami, mais quand même !

« - Alors ? demande-t-il quand même, anxieux.

\- Oui » souffle Sherlock, avant de lui ravir ses lèvres.

Et malgré tout, c'est parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !
> 
> A bientôt pour une autre soirée de la ficothèque !


	15. Bon plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> (16/06/17)
> 
> Bonsoir tout le monde !
> 
> Voici le seul drabble que j'ai réussi à écrire pour ce recueil ce soir. Faut croire que l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous... Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)
> 
> Enjoy !

John vérifia encore une fois le contenu de la valise posée sur le lit, ne voulant pas oublier quoi que ce soit pour leurs premières vacances en amoureux. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à la plage, de ne plus à avoir à penser aux enquêtes ou à ses patients. Peut-être même que Sherlock ne se plaindrait pas trop du soleil et le laisserait bronzer en paix quelques heures – même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté-là.

« - Tu as oublié le plus important. » dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Et trois boîtes de préservatifs rejoignirent les affaires entassées dans la valise.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de tout ça, dit calmement John.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit Sherlock en se collant dans son dos. Toi et moi dans un bungalow, sans Mme Hudson ou un appel de Lestrade pour nous interrompre… Moi je pense qu'on n'en a pas assez !

\- Je vois, rétorqua John en se retournant. C'est donc ça ton plan pour ne pas aller à la plage ? Baiser toute la journée ?

\- Oui, mais je suis sûr que tu aimes ça ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre, puis l'embrassa langoureusement.

C'était un putain de bon programme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà :) J'ai aussi écrit un drabble Brony ce soir, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !
> 
> L'image est celle d'une pub de durex qui rappelle de bien emporter des préservatifs en vacances.
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas : sauvez un auteur, laissez une review !


	16. Chanceux

La chance était un concept abstrait pour Sherlock. Tout comme les coïncidences, il était fermement convaincu que l'univers n'était pas aussi paresseux. Tout ce qui avait réussi dans sa vie et tout ce qui avait raté, ce n'était que de son fait.

Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il croyait au destin. Un peu. Pas beaucoup.

Depuis que John était entré dans sa vie, en fait.

Parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pour mériter un homme aussi fantastique que lui.

Et peut-être qu'il avait eu de la chance, en fait. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

**oOo**

John ne pensait pas être particulièrement plus chanceux qu'un autre. Il avait un quota de chance normal, ni très élevé ni très bas. Il était allé à la guerre et il en était revenu, ce que beaucoup considérait comme le summum de la chance. Mais avec une patte folle et s'ennuyant un peu plus chaque jour, John aurait dit que c'était comme le reste de sa vie : équilibré.

Il pensait même qu'il avait perdu au change.

Pourtant, il avait rencontré Sherlock, était tombé amoureux, et ses sentiments avait été réciproques.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était sacrément chanceux.


	17. Preuve d'absence, preuve de présence

« Les licornes, ça n'existe pas, John. »

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Sherlock ne saurait le dire. Mais ils étaient en train de débattre depuis maintenant une douzaine de minutes, et John ne voulait rien lâcher.

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. » contra John.

Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser, contrairement à Sherlock.

« John, c'est idiot.

\- Donne-moi une preuve qu'elle n'existe pas. »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres, bloqué.

« On en aurait trouvé la preuve depuis longtemps si c'était le cas.

\- Absence de preuve n'est pas preuve d'absence, dit John d'un ton docte. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, ce qui exaspérait Sherlock. Peut-être qu'elles ont disparu ? Proposa ensuite le médecin.

\- Là encore, on en aurait trouvé des traces.

\- Et si elles avaient existé il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne reste plus rien ?

\- Des licornes au temps des dinosaures, mais bien sûr, dit Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Les licornes existent, Sherlock. Fais-toi à l'idée.

\- Absence de preuve n'est pas preuve de présence, retourna Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. John, quel est le but de tout ceci ? Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas commencé cette conversation pour rien.

\- Je voulais juste te démontrer que tu ne pouvais pas tout prouver. Et que les licornes existent ! »


	18. Voyance

Lorsque Sherlock entra dans la tente, son odorat sensible fut immédiatement agressé par l'odeur de mauvais encens qui flottait. Cachant son dégoût et restant professionnel, il s'assit sur la chaise placée devant la table sur laquelle trônait une vieille boule de cristal à demi ébréché.

Que l'on puisse payer cette femme pour prédire l'avenir le dépassait. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas là pour ça.

« Madame, je voudrais vous poser quelque question à propos du meurtre du directeur de la fête foraine…

\- Votre aura est troublé, je le sens, l'interrompit la femme, d'une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, coupa Sherlock, agacé.

\- Vous vous sentez seul, n'est-ce pas ? Vous suivez ce que votre frère vous dit, vous placez la logique au-dessus de tout, mais cela ne vous satisfait pas. »

Sherlock ne dit rien.

« Et vous aimez les militaires, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- S'il vous plait…

\- Un militaire vous sortira de votre solitude. Et ce sera l'un des plus beaux amours qui soit, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vous délirez, dit-il sèchement.

\- Si vous le dîtes, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais ne loupez pas les signes. Donc, que vouliez-vous savoir ? »

Sherlock commença à poser ses questions, déterminé à oublier cet épisode.

La voyance, c'était juste une arnaque.


	19. Fraisier

John ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, brandissant un sac en plastique devant le nez de Sherlock.

« J'ai trouvé des fraises ! s'exclama-t-il avec excitation. Ce sont les premières de la saison. »

Sherlock, qui faisait une expérience sur la table de la cuisine, lui jeta à peine un regard par-dessus ses lunettes de protection. L'enthousiasme de John retomba un peu.

« Tu n'aimes pas les fraises ?

\- Ce ne sont pas de mauvais fruits, mais je ne mange jamais quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais à qui je parlais, dit John en posant son butin sur le plan de travail. Et bien tant pis pour toi, j'en aurais plus ! »

Sans plus prêter attention à son amant, il sortit la barquette de fruit ainsi qu'une bombe de chantilly du sac. Il sélectionna une fraise bien rouge et la recouvrit généreusement de crème fouetté, puis mit le tout dans sa bouche.

Sherlock releva la tête quand John poussa un gémissement de contentement, et son regard se fixa sur la goutte de jus qui coula le long de son menton. Hypnotisé, il s'approcha et lécha la goutte, puis embrassa John avec passion.

« Je veux bien en prendre une ou deux, finalement. »


	20. Faux père Noël

« Papa, il y a le Père Noël ! Je peux aller le voir ? demanda Rosie en sautillant à côté de John, tirant sur sa main.

\- Si Sherlock accepte de rester avec toi, dit John.

\- Sherlock, tu veux bien ? » demanda la petite fille en levant vers lui de grands yeux mouillés.

Sherlock grogna son assentiment, heureux de ne plus avoir à suivre John, (et aussi parce que le regard employé par la petite fille de six ans le faisait toujours céder). Sherlock et Rosie rejoignirent donc la file d'enfants attendant de monter sur les genoux du Père Noël, tandis que John allait finir ses achats.

Quand il revint à son point de départ, une foule s'était massée autour du sapin. Il s'approcha, inquiet.

« …Et c'est pas possible que tu puisses aller dans toutes les maisons la nuit, parce que tu devrais aller plus vite que la lumière. Et de toute façon, c'est pas une vrai barbe ! »

Et Rosie, qui était assise sur les genoux de l'homme en rouge, tira sur le postiche.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda John en se précipitant vers sa fille.

« Elle vient de faire sa première déduction, je suis tellement fière d'elle ! » dit le détective avec émotion.

* * *

 

(Oui, j'ai pris l'image au sens très figuratif XD)


	21. Noël prend le contrôle

L'esprit de Noël avait pris possession du 221B, malgré le combat acharné qu'avait mené Sherlock contre lui. Les décorations avaient envahi tout l'immeuble, depuis les guirlandes qui s'enroulaient autour de la rampe d'escalier, jusqu'aux boules accrochées à tous les supports possibles. Un sapin se dressait dans un des coins du salon, empêchant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminé sans courir le risque d'un incendie. Il penchait un peu vers la droite, et entre la guirlande électrique et les boules à l'effigie des princesses Disney se trouvait quelques tubes à essai et erlenmeyers, conséquence de la participation de Sherlock à sa décoration.

Rosie regardait en boucle « le Pôle Express » et « Barbie et la magie de Noël », au grand désespoir de John et Sherlock. Mycroft avait déserté l'endroit depuis qu'elle avait essayé de lui mettre des bois de rennes, et avait fait savoir qu'il ne reviendrait qu'après les fêtes, quand le monde ne serait plus cinglé – à la grande joie de son frère.

John avait ressorti ses immondes pulls de Noël, au désespoir de son amant.

Et quand Glastone se retrouva avec un pull pour chien avec des rennes dessiné dessus, même John admit que cette fois, c'était un peu trop.


End file.
